Kaijudo After Years
by NotrisanDays
Summary: A story about Jared Cruz who is a new acolyte. It's been a few years since Ray, Allie, and Gabe won the Kaiju war and they became Masters. And Brightmore and the Choten are still up to no good. (Side note: This is just something I came up with on the fly and will keep writing. This is all just improvised with what I know of Kaijudo right now.
1. Chapter 1

Kaijudo After years

Chapter one

Who is Brightmore?

I guess this story really needs to be told. And by who else but the guy who was there from the start. My name is Jared Cruz and I am an _acolyte, or at least I was. Not to sure what I am right now. Three months ago I had just gotten accepted as a low level acolyte. Training was hard from the start, needed to learn names and spells of summoning. But I did the best I could. After a while I was actually okay with it all. I had a talent of summoning, not so much on the studying. But Master Raiden told me that summoning a creature was only half of what I truly needed to do. I needed to bound with it. Find the one creature in which I can trust. Like Tatsurion and him. So the last two months I searched and did everything I could to try and find a good partner, but I couldn't seem to find one. It seems like I'm good with the fire creatures but light calls to me as well. I wish there was a half breed like Tatsurion. But no such luck. _

_ So two weeks ago my life changed, and not for the better. It started like almost any other day. I was training with this up tight girl named Gloria Summers, the Masters always put us in groups of two since there are only 12 students at a time, a way of trying out team work amongst us. But I couldn't do it, not with her, she was little miss perfect. The Masters praised her as one of the best from my generation and she let go to her head, she became to big for herself that she started ordering everyone around. Never acted that way in front of the Masters though, she wasn't stupid. We were practicing summoning stances like we did every day._

_ "Hey Jared, get me a soda, I'm getting thirsty." said Gloria._

_ "Get it yourself, soda machine is right next to you, literally."  
"Yeah but I could get hurt walking to it. You wouldn't want that, would you? The Masters could think someone did it to me."_

_This is what I hated, the Masters, most of them, were always on her side. I reluctantly got up and got her a soda._

_ "Here your highness." She knew I didn't like her all that much._

_ "Thanks. So what are we doing next? Master Allie didn't give me a copy of the schedule."_

_ "Well after this it's summoning a creature that we can fight with. She said to grab three tablets each and summon them one at a time to fight." I always seem to get stuck with the schedule every time I get here. My partner, no matter who it is, never seems to get one. Not that I'm complaining this time, but it was odd._

_ "So how are you two acolytes doing today?" Said Master Allie as she entered the room. She was wearing her purple shirt like she always did on Tuesdays, her robe wasn't tied up, as she was still rebelling the world, like she did not too long ago._

_ "I'm doing very Master Allie." Said Gloria, the way she changes her attitude amazes even me._

_ "I'm good Master. Is there something you need? I'm done with what I needed to do." I asked. I'll admit it, I had a crush on Master Allie. Had one from the moment I entered this place. But of course, I am not going to try, she's in her 20s and I'm only 13, she'd go to jail if she ever gave me the time and day. Plus, she was dating Master Raiden, has been since they were 14 or so. And they seem to be pretty good off._

_ "Glad you asked, I want to pull a nice prank on Gabe, you two want to help out? It involves dark creatures." she said with a glee in her eye. Master Allie always enjoyed pulling pranks on the other Masters. Of course it's all in good fun, I think. Master Kimora said that Allie never did anything without reason, even her pranks had a deeper meaning. So she kind of scared me some times. But then again, the Master of Darkness would be scary I would assume. Also I should mention, she never calls Master Gabriel, by Master Gabriel, just simply Gabe. I'm guessing that's do to the fact that they're old friends._

_ "Hey Allie, I need your help with something. Bob and I are debating weather or not you want to go on a date to the movies or the creature realm. What do you think?" Master Raidon said as he entered with a 30 foot tall half dragon half best kin._

_ "I keep telling you Ray, she would much rather have a normal date. Right Allie?" Said Tatsurion with a deep voice. When I first saw Tatsurion I was scared out of my mind but after a while I realized that I should only be scared of him if I were fighting him._

_ "Ray, you are not taking me to some lame movie." Said Master Allie._

_ "See, told you she'd rather go to the creature realm." Master Raidon said to Tatsurion._

_ "You're not taking me there either! You are going to pick a place we have never gone to and that is fun to go to." Master Allie said with her "no arguing with me" voice. Master Raidon looked kind of sad about not going to the creature realm for a date._

_ "You could always try Changobot Land?" I said, trying to help my favorite Master out of a jam._

_ "Oh yeah, we haven't been there in ages, wonder how it is now? What do you say Allie? For old times sake." Master Raidon said with his winning smile, like he knew he won an argument._

_ "Alright fine, but just this once I will let you take me." Master Allie said. She never liked losing to Master Raidon, but when she did, she made it seem like it was planned._

_ "So Jared, how is your training coming along? Any idea on whom you want as a partner?" Master Raidon asked me._

_ "Actually, no. I can't seem to find the right one for me. It's like he or she doesn't excite yet." I said admitting to my fears. Master Raidon always says that there is a creature out there for everyone to be partners with. And I was thinking there wasn't one for me._

_ "Don't let that get you down Jared, I'm sure one day you'll find the right one. Like I did with Voidwing. He was a hand full at first but now we're best friends. It's like Master Raidon always says, there is a creature out there waiting just for you." said Gloria, trying to play the stare pupal._

_ "Close but it's actually, there is a creature out there for everyone to be partners with. Right Allie?" Master Raidon said. He didn't seem to buy Glorias' nice girl act._

_ "He's right Jared, you'll find someone that is just right for you. Now, I want you two to get back to training. Three creatures each and see who can control them better during battle. Also Gloria, no Voidwing, he gets a little crazy whenever you fight with him." Master Allie said._

_ "Understood Master Allie, I'll try my best."_

_ "Well we are off, come on Ray, don't want to get to Changobot Land to late, also I want to get a fast pass." Master Allie said as she was walking with Master Raidon hand in hand. He gave me a look that said good luck._

_ After the Masters left I decided to think really hard on who I should pick with my battle against Gloria, she was a natural fighter and against someone like me, it would be a cake walk for her. So I had to pick three creatures that will counter act her in some way. Gloria always pick a Darkness creature when she fought. So a light creature would help against that one, so I picked Halon. Seemed like a good pick. Next in her line up was a Fire creature, so water was needed, I looked through the tablets in the library for a good fighter and I found it, Aqua Soldier. And lastly she picked a Nature creature so I had to pick a fire one myself. But I couldn't decide on who to pick. Drokons were strong but if she picked a fast creature then I would lose. So I looked for one that was strong and fast, and after a few minutes of looking I found the right one, Kenina. She was fast and strong in her own way._

_ "You ready Jared? I'm not going to go easy on you." Gloria said. She enjoyed beating me way more then she should._

_ "Yeah I'm ready. So like usually? Summon at the same time." I asked._

_ "You know it."_

_ We did the summoning dance and called upon our first creatures to battle. I summoned Kenina, I was thinking a fast hitter would last for a while. That is till I saw the creature she picked, Hydra Medusa. This thing was huge. Like scary huge._

_ "Ready little Jared?" She taunted._

_ "What are you talking about? I grow two inches since last week! Go Kenina!" I sent Kenina into the fight, maneuvering her to dodge attacks and hitting Medusa in the face. But of course it didn't effect her in the slightest bit. She kept moving around and swinging. Kenina couldn't do much against a big creatuer like Medusa, not unless I knew her weak spot, but I didn't. Pretty soon Medusa caught Kenina and crushed her, I know they vanish back to where they came from but I can't help but wonder if they feel pain. Like they keep dying every time they go back. Medusa didn't seem to tired and Gloria wasn't about to send her away. So I picked Halon next. I was sending him in for an attack when there was an earth quack. We ran to the closes doors to stand in between. Gloria was freaking out, Halon and Medusa came to help us by standing in front of us, we thought we'd be okay, but then rocks started to fall all around, we were scared we'd be caved in and our creatures were crushed by falling rocks. Then it all stopped. We looked around waiting to see if anything else would fall, nothing. There was a sharp pain on my left arm and I thought maybe a rock cut me, a quick looked told me other wise. Gloria was hold me for dear life. Couldn't blame her really, I was scared too._

_ "You okay?" I asked. She looked at me for a second with a scared look and then saw her hand. She quickly let go and turned red, as if realizing what she was doing._

_ "Yeah I'm fine. What happened? Earth quacks aren't something that just happen with out warning." She said getting back to her old self._

_ "I don't know but lets go and see if anyone is hurt." I said as we walked off in to the rest of the temple. Not one was hurt, thankfully, but Master Kimora seemed troubled by what happened. He was on high alert as we check the creatures in the stables. None of them were hurt or missing, no cages cracked open. So I would have said that we were pretty lucky, that is of course till he walked in. An older man, maybe late 70s, he walked in with a Light creature that seemed to be angry at the old man. It was Ra-Vu, Seeker of Lightning. One of the creatures we were warned to watch out for. Master Kimora was angry at the sight of this man._

_ "Brightmore! What do you think you are doing here?!" He yelled at Birghtmore. He began to charge but Ra-Vu stopped him, he knocked Kimora out cold. Gloria and I weren't sure what to do. So we ran, we went around the old man and into the arena. We thought we might have to fight so we thought this would have been a great place. But the man didn't follow, he ran in a different direction. He went towards the Alter, the one that controls the veil. Gloria and I ran after him. I called the Masters to let them know of what was happening._

_ "We'll be on our way Jared. Do not let Brightmore near that Alter!" Master Raidon said._

_We couldn't catch up in time. He had already gotten there._

_ "Ra-Vu, keep them busy." He said in a calm manner, as if we weren't a threat to him._

_Ra-Vu charged at us, we ahould have summoned something but we didn't we were hit by his staff and sent back. Brightmore was doing something to the Alter but I couldn't see what. We were hit again and we were about to get hit a third time but Ra-Vu was sent flying. I looked to the entrance and saw Sasha! Master Gabriel was here to help._

_ "Back down Brightmore! I am not letting do anything else to the Alter." Master Gabriel said. He looked so cool right then._

_ "It's to late Gabriel, the times have changed!" And he slammed something into the Alter at the moment a giant rock was falling on to us, I grabbed Gloria and used a shield to block it. The rock was shattered. I looked up ready to summon something to help Master Gabriel but they were gone. The Alter was shattered, Master Gabriel and Sasha were gone, so was Brightmore and Ra-Vu, the place looked old, older then normal, and was made it worse was that Master Kimora was laying on the floor. I ran to him thinking he was hurt._

_ "Master Kimora! Hey are you okay?" I asked as I tried to turn him over. He backed away screaming and kicking at me. He got a good hit in._

_ "Who are!? What are you doing in my home?" He said not apologizing for the punch to the face._

_ "Master Kimora, it's me Jared and this is Gloria. What happened? What happened to Brightmore and Master Gabriel?" I asked in fear of what I might find out. He looked with a confused look._

_ "No one has called me master in over 5 years. And I don't know anyone named Gabriel. Who are?" He asked with a weary tone. Almost as if he has dealt with lairs before._

_ "My name is Jared Cruz and I have been an acolyte for the past three months." I said looking at him and backing away a little._

_ "And I have been an acolyte for the last 5 months Master Kimora, you've been training me the most, along side with Master Allie." Gloria put in._

_ "That's impossible, I haven't taught anyone in years. You children best get home before it gets dark and __Megaria__ lets loose her little toys." He said. He backed away and went back to laying down. I was scared, there was no way Master Kimora would be this cold towards his students, he was a very kind man._

_ Went left though, Gloria was kind of scared of what was happening, and so was I, but I couldn't let that show, one of us had to be strong. We went to the one person we could think of to help us out. Master Gabrial._


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, I didn't know it had to be on a certain format. Hope you are able to read it.

* * *

Kaijudo After Years

Chapter Two

What Happened To The Order?

As soon as we left the temple I was shocked at what we saw. The city was destroyed! Buildings were decimated, streets were turned up side

down, and the weirdest part was there were no people on the street.

"What happened here?" Gloria asked. I didn't know how to respond to that. I was as confused as she was. "It's like a war broke out here."

"Yeah, come on, we should get going. I don't know what happened but Master Kimora said not to be out to late." we moved on. We were

heading to Master Gabriel's house. We ran down Dale Street heading to his place, We turned the corner and stopped. We came face to face

with a werewolf, well at least it looked like one but really it was a beast kin, other wise known as Fear Fang, and with good reason. He

stopped doing whatever it was he was doing and looked at us.

"Run!" I yelled at the top of my lung, Gloria and I ran back down the street, we had no idea what was going on, the Masters never let any of

the creatures run loose in the streets. Then again it doesn't seem like the Masters have been able to do much.

"Where do we go, he's closing in on us!" Gloria said with so much fear in her voice. Where were we going? I didn't even know. There was

nothing we could do, fighting creatures bare handed was something we never learned. He was smashing anything in his way. Then we I saw

to a Carl's Jr that I use to go to, they had a door that lead to an alleyway.

"Jump in there!" I yelled. Maybe if we ran in and went through the back, we could get away. We ran in and I regretted it in an instant. There

were five others in there. I froze, Gloria seemed like she was about to loose it. I was really hoping they wouldn't look up, but seemed luck

wasn't with us. They saw us. They all stopped eating what seemed like a body, correction, it was a body. A human one at that! We ran to the

other exit, we needed to get away but one blocked our way.

"What are we going to do!?" Gloria yelled at me, I didn't know. Then the Fear Fang that was chasing us ran in. We were done for. There was

no way we could get away from 6 of them. He looked around and saw the others, he started to growl at them, like they were a threat.

Seemed odd since they were all the same kind of creature. The others didn't seem to want him around either. For a minute all of them stood

still staring down the one that just came in. He did the same.

"What's going on?" Gloria asked.

"I don't know but I'm guessing he isn't part of their pack. We should run when we get the chance, my moms friend use to work here, you see

that door?" I asked pointing to the one behind the ovens, "It's a way to the ally in the back. We get through that and we can maybe survive if

they don't follow us."

As soon as I said that they all charged at the odd wolf out. He started to bite at anyone who got near, the wolf guarding the door charged in

when one of his friends got hurt. We bolted to the door at that moment. Gloria was ahead of me and as the sounds of pain got louder in the

store, we didn't look back for one second. As we past the oven I saw something that made me sick to my stomach, a human arm resting on

the stove. Once we hit the door we ran to the left, we stopped at the end of the ally, I looked around but there were no more Fear Fangs or

anything that could kill us outside. I told Gloria that we should hurry. After a few blocks we stopped running. We were tired, breathing hard,

and I felt like puking after seeing the body parts.

"Okay, so seems like Master Kimora wasn't going crazy. We need to hurry to Master Gabriel's house." I said, my chest was hurting, I'm not in

the best shape I'll admit, not fat, just not in shape.

"No, no no no no no! I don't want to do this! I want to go home, I don't even know what's going on, I just want to go home. Please take me

home." Gloria said through tears. I was kind of heart broken at how scared she seemed.

"Look, listen to me, I understand this is hard for you but we need to figure out what's going on first." I said.

"No! I want to go home. I'm not going anywhere else but home. Either take me or just let me leave." Gloria yelled. I didn't know what to do. I

couldn't force her to go with me.

"Fine, I'll take you home. But after that I'm going to Master Gabriel's house. Alright?"

"Yeah. Okay."

So seemed like Master Gabriel would have to wait. We walked the other way, to Gloria's house. To tell you the truth, the moment I saw the

way the streets were I didn't want to go home. I've seen enough movies where things go out of whack and the main people just find that

their family or friends don't know them or something like that. We made our way, going through allies and back yards, deciding that we should

be careful with where we were going. If Fear Fangs were on the loose, I didn't want to see what else we might find.

"So are we close yet?" I asked, so far we hadn't run into anything to bad. Just a few Luminars and Stalker Spheres nothing that wanted us

dead, which was good.

"Yeah, we should be, just around this corner and we should be at my street." She said. "See, what did I tell you."

"Yeah great, you found your way home from the dojo, not like it's something you do every day. Come on, let's just go inside and see what has

been going on, maybe your parents can fill us in."

"Hey don't you dare order me around." She said, yet she didn't get ahead of me.

Gloria lived in a very quite neighborhood, there never seemed to be anything wrong here, like it was made for families but with everything that

had happened it didn't look so welcoming. We walked right up to the house, we stared at the door, and did nothing. I was waiting for her to

open it or knock. But all she did was stare at the door.

"You okay?"

"No." She said, fear in her voice. I patted her shoulder in hopes to make her feel better, we had a bad vibe between us for a long time but at a

time like this it didn't seem like something I should be worried about or even thinking about. "What if, you know, my parents aren't here or

they're dead or they never moved here last year? I've been thinking on the way over that maybe they don't live here right now."

I was lost for words. She was thinking about the same thing as I was. She was scared to find out that she couldn't just go home and find her

parents there waiting and worried sick about her.

"Hey, I know what you're feeling, you know? I'm scared of that if I go home my parents aren't there and that my baby sister isn't there either.

I just want to find out what happened and fixed it if I can. But if this is something you need to do, well sorry to say but I'm the only person

around that can give you support, so take it or leave it." I said with a smile at the happened after that was kind of weird, she was smiling. And

she looked kind of cute.

"So is that how it is? Okay I get it. I have to deal with you then." She knocked on there door.

We waited for a bit. No answer, she tried again. Still nothing.

"Maybe they're not home?" I said trying to offer comfort.

"Whose there?!" said a rough old voice through the door. We looked at one another, not really sure what we should say. I gestured she

should be the one to talk.

"My name is Gloria Summer, I am looking for Abigail Summer and Danial Summer." She said to the door. We waited for a reply but nothing

came. I grabbed her hand and pulled her a bit from the door. Then a voice called out.

"I am the only one who lives here. I have for the last 6 years. I don't know any Summers but I suggest that you two go home now. The

darkness creatures will be out soon to cause mayhem."

"Well we would be we don't have one. At least she doesn't have one here." I said, "Could you please spear us a part on the floor, we can't

travel far since the sun is gone right?"

There was a long pause, Glorias face was in shock. I had to get her inside to let this all sink in, or at least let her freak out somewhere safe.

There was still no reply from the man in the house. I was getting annoyed by him. If I had too, I would have slammed the door till he either let

us in or the monsters found us and took him with us. Then there was a click, several actually, and the door opened. I then saw the man behind

the door for the first time and he was scary looking. He had an eye patch on, maybe lost an eye at some point, he was missing an arm and leg,

his face looked like it took the worse beating imaginable.

"Come in, if you can stand to look at me that is." He said.

"Thank you." I said as I ruched myself and Gloria into his/Glorias home. The place was a mess. There were punch holes in the wall, furniture

was broken, burnt, and chewed on all around. There was a locking sound right behind us, kind of scared me for a bit to tell the truth. I was

really hoping I didn't make a stupid choice by walking in.

"Nice place you have here..." I said as I sat Gloria on the floor, seemed like she'd be out of it for a bit, at least till it all sunk in.

"It's not much but for a monster like myself, it's enough." He said with a sad and hurt voice. "What were you children doing out there this late

at night, traveling isn't something anyone has done in years."

"Well to tell you the truth, we didn't travel to here, we were just here in an instant. I don't really know how to explain it without sounding

crazy to tell you the truth." I said. I really didn't know what happened and how we ended up in such a weird world. But I tried my best and

explained it all, how it all began that day, the training, the jokes that were thrown around, the man I had never seen before and what he did,

well I what I saw, I didn't really know what he did, but I explain that it might be because of him and that weird device he had with him. I also

filled him in on everything that has happened since we arrived here, with Master Kimora and the Fear Fangs, not much to tell really, but it

might be important if I mention it. Gloria gave her input when she came too. She seemed to still be out of it but well enough to know what was

going on. When we finished he stared at us for a long while, maybe to see if we were telling the truth.

"Well, that's all that we know. We just sort of arrived here, yet were here at the same time." I said to the man, not going to lie but I kept

staring at every little thing on him, it seemed like he was in a war and was the only one to live.

"Believe me or not but I believe your story." He said.

"You do!?" I yelled in excitement and confusion, "Why?"

"Because, 7 years ago, Brightmore came to me, he was older then he should have been, and told me to fight for him and he'd tell me who I

really was. So I said yes. We were the reason the world is like this" He said

Gloria snapped back to reality at that. I got up in a flash, I took a stance and got ready for some kind of fight. This man knew Brightmore and

worst yet, he worked for the guy. Gloria was ready for a fight as well.

"Who are?!" I yelled at him. He was old so I might have been able to take him on if need be but I wasn't going to like it.

"Stand down child. I can assure you I am not your enemy. The will to fight was taken out of me a long time ago, when my son and wife were

taken from me by Brightmore and the Choten. My name is Ken Takahashi Okamoto, but you may call me Saguru." I couldn't believe my eyes,

standing before me was Masters Raidens father. And he's telling me he helped end the world?

"What happened to everything then? What happened to the Masters? The Order? Master Raiden?"

"Sit down and I'll explain it all to both of you." He said.

We sat down, after everything today, we were about to learn the whole truth of the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Kaijudo After Years

Chapter 3

Where Do We Go After This?

"Now I must warn you, this is something that I regret from the bottom of my heart. Nothing I did, I am proud of." Saguru said, he was so depressed, and lonely. I was kind of thinking of stopping him... but I wanted to know what had happened. "Eleven years ago Brightmore found me in the Kaiju realm, he was an old man and I was confused, I had lived in that realm for years and not once have seen someone like me. I had to fight all my life, well from what I was able to remember, in that realm and this old man was walking around it like it was a stroll in the park. He knew my name, called me Saguru instead of my actual name, not like I would have known anyways. I thought he was going to fight me, I got ready for one, he told me he came only to talk. ' _Saguru I have something you may want to listen to_.' he said with a solemn tone '_I am aware of your situation, you have no idea who you are, where you came from, what your actual name is_.' '_I am Saguru and I know who I am_.' I said. '_Of course you are, but have you ever wondered why you are here? Why you do not see any other things like yourself? You are a human and you are from the human realm. I come from that world. And I can show it to you, I can even get you your memories back fully. Of course you must do one thing for me.' _He said. I wasn't sure if he was speaking the truth or not, but his offer did intrigue me. I asked what he wanted from me and that I would considered whether or not I would help. He wished to travel to this realm and help a man named Choten take over the Order and stop them from doing something evil that would change history forever, and not for the best."

"That's not true! The Order helped change so much after Master Raiden, Allie, and Gabrial joined the Order. If it wasn't for them the world would have been destroyed long ago!" I yelled, I wanted to defend my masters.

"I know this Jared, at least now, back then I didn't know who was on the good and bad side of the war. Your faith in my son and his friends warms my heart, I only wish I knew everything I now know back then. Where was I...?" he said, his voice sounded so deep and hurt by his own words. "Ah yes, we traveled to this world. I was very terrified of what I saw, this world was strange and new to me, it was as if all the realms decided to come together and build something amazing and scary. We walked around for a while, so I could get to see the world. Brightmore took me to a school, of course we might have seem like some old men just wanting to see our grandson or something like that. He said that young humans went there to learn and try and become a help to the world in some way. I thought it was a useless thing, what help could they be inside a building where they were put in an even smaller box. I walked the halls trying to imagine my self walking through the halls, wondering if I knew what I wanted to do with my life. But nothing came to mind, I thought that fighting was all I could have done and learned. He said he was going to do something so he left me in the court yard. I saw a young man drawing in a book he had. He seemed to be interested in that more then anything else. Then another young man came up to him, they talked for a while and then they started looking at something under the table. Seemed there was a spider there. Another young one came, a young lady, she seemed to stand out, said hi to everyone that she passed by and walked up to them, a bully had walked on over and was about to step on the spider, the young lady grabbed it and ran off with it, didn't get to far. But I remember the thought I had, 'the strong always beat the weak', that is how the world works. The children argued. For some strange reason I went up to a man near me and pointed out what was happening. That man stopped the fight. Brightmore came back and we left. Later we went to a spot near the docks. I was very wary of the sea, I did not get along to well with the creatures of Water. We walked to a very large vessel, four men in armor came charging at us, with nothing but their hands. I thought there would be a fight but Brightmore only asked to see the Choten. We ended up fighting them off for a while. They summoned creatures from the Kaiju realm. I was lucky to have my good friend Humonculon, he's been with me for as long as I could remember, I used him to fight off the creatures. Brightmore didn't seem to do anything but walk around dodging the attacks. Once over with the four of them more came out of the ship ready to fight, with them a young girl. She seemed to be in charge of them. '_Alakshmi Verma, it's been ages. How is your mother doing? And your boyfriend?' _He said. '_Who are you?' _She asked confused and worried. I did not know who she was or what Brightmore was planning on doing." he looked to the left, seemed like he was trying to remembered something about his life. "The Choten allowed us to come in after he heard Brithmores story over the radio. Something about him made me very uneasy, his voice made me angry and his eyes made me want to punch him. Once inside we were given the V.I.P treatment, they gave us food and a room to be in. Brightmore said that all I needed to do was sit in the room and watch television, to help me learn more of this world, he went off to talk with the Choten on his own. After a few hours of being in there I decided to walk around the ship, it was very odd, it didn't seem like it was made for sailing on the ocean. It was very sad really, it was a very beautiful ship. Once I made it back to the room the Choten and Brightmore had just returned from venturing outside. '_Where did you go Sir?'_ I asked Brightmore. '_Just on a small trip, an insurance measure for the right future for us. Now Choten I must take a rest, but tomorrow we must go and speak with __**him**__ and convince him this is the right way to go.'_ I went back to the room and watch something called television, there was this thing called, the news, and it was about an accident that had happened at a construction site in the city, three children were found under some ruble and were safe but said they had no memory of what had happened. They were the same children I saw at the school earlier that day. The news also said that the police had found a mans body lying in the ruble, he had brown skin, a red type of colored jacket on, and had black hair. He was still alive but, like the children, he had no memory of what had happened, or who he was. The police say that he was lucky to be alive, his clothes wore torn and he seemed to have broken his arm in the accident." He took a while to continue, he was getting sadder and sadder the longer he went on with the story, I didn't think he would be able to make it before he started crying. I didn't say a word, I let him take his time, Gloria seemed to have the same thoughts as me. Outside the door I could hear things that didn't sound human. Screams, howls, growls, and windows being shattered. I thought that the creatures were going on a rampage or maybe just having fun. "I was there for weeks just standing by, helping where I could, capturing creatures and making sure none of them got out of line. After three months they brought in a man, he was covered up so I didn't know who he was at the time. They took him to a room and Brightmore went in on his own. That man was there for days, only Brightmore came in and out of the room, no one else was allowed. I had to stand guard outside the door. After two weeks of the same thing Brightmore came out the room with the man. He was as tall as Brightmore, pale skin, gray hair, in robes, and he looked like a younger version of Brightmore, not to young but younger still. He greeted me and walked off with Brightmore. He introduced him to the Choten, the man was also named Brightmore, as his younger self, the one from this time zone. After the year was over I had learned so much of the world, of cars, plains, cities, and people too. I had finally completed the last thing I needed to do... or so I thought. After a year of harsh battles, almost loosing my arms and legs, getting deep scares that I knew would never heal, losing my best friend. We launched and attack on the world, Choten believed the only way for order was to make the world under one persons rule. The Kaijudo Order tried their best to stop us but it was of no use, we won in the end. We had things they did not have, the five artifacts of the Kaiju realm. The things that can control all creatures. We enslaved everyone, we made the world go into a great order where there was no more crimes, no more unnecessary deaths, no more fighting for land of any kind. But Brightmore told me before we can completely rule the world from anyone who could appose us I had to kill just one person. Once she was gone we could move on for good. He promised he'd return all my memories. I was quick to the chance, I thought that if I had a family I could find them, ask Brightmore and the Choten to give them shelter from all of this... but I was a fool beyond belief. I was sent to a home of an old man, a women, and a child. They were scared for their lives. As they should have been, I had Tatsurion with me at the time, completely under my control. I ordered him to kill the women, he obeyed and tore her limbs off, right in front of her child" It felt like the wind was knocked right out of me at that point, hearing this part made me sick, Gloria didn't look so hot either. But we didn't make him stop, we kept listening, he wouldn't tell us this unless it was very important to what had happened to the world. "The child screamed at the top of his lungs, the old man only fainted, he died later that day, her blood ran down Tatsurions hands as he ate her whole body. Brightmore came in when it was over, the boy was to far gone by then to even notice him. '_Well done Saguru, you did exactly what I wanted you to do, everything you've done this last year, you've helped me take over this world and provide order all around. Especially from this'_ he said as Nigel, the younger one, tossed the Choten on to the floor beaten and bruised. _'As I promised, your memories shall be given back to you. Nigel would you be a lad and give them to him.'_ he said, Nigel came to me with a flask of five memory swarm creatures. He let them loose and made them give me the memories of my past life. I saw Brightmore, Choten, and three others with me in a chamber, we laughed together, fought together, and then I saw a young women, very beautiful, she held my hand, told me she loved me, said yes when I asked for her hand in marriage, I saw the Choten again turning to a side he should have never gone too, a child born in the Kaiju realm, I saw her again, smiling at me with our child, I saw him grow to the age of three. The Choten attacking, the fight we had, the way he had stolen my memories. Then a sudden realization hit me... I had just killed my own wife. My own father was dead. And I had just scared my own son. '_You bastard!' _I yelled and charged at him with full force, wanting to kill him, I ordered Tatsurion to get him as well but he didn't, instead he grabbed me and slammed me into the wall as hard as he could, if I wasn't use to it I might have passed out, Brightmore came up to me and looked at me with a dark look of amusement. '_Why did you make me kill her!?' _I yelled, I didn't understand his reasoning, why would he want her dead, what good did it do. _'It's simple Saguru, or should I call you Ken now, with her out of the way, your son and yourself, no longer have anyone to fight for. He hates you know, I mean why would he want to help a father who killed his own wife. And you, you're useless with out a glove and a partner. You have let yourself go. You can't stop me now. I could kill you but I think making you suffer is so much better. Have a good __**long**__ life Ken. And Raiden I hope you grow to hate your father and creatures of all kind.'_ Brightmore said as he walked out. Something at that point snapped in Raiden, he screamed at the top of his lungs and some how took control of Tatsurion he ordered him to kill Brightmore. He obeyed him even though Nigel had the sword of fire and the shield of Unity. Tatsurion let me dropped and slashed at Brightmore. The scared were deep, he did not survive it. Raiden then looked at me and said something I did not understand, it was as if he spoke another language one of which I did not know. He ran away and Tatsurion was let loose, he terrorized the whole city on his own, he was confused and the police shooting at him wasn't helping at all." He took a deep sigh "and that is everything I can remember, all the important things anyway. Brightmore had one thing right, I no longer had a reason to fight. There was nothing left for me. So I found this place and made it my own. And have been living here for years now."

"Where is Master Raiden now?" I asked

"I do not know. I tried keeping track of him but couldn't for too long. He might still be traveling but I do not know."

"Where do we go from here then Jared? If that Brightmore guy is dead then that means our only way home might be gone as well..." Gloria said, she looked like she was about to cry.

"You said he had something in his hand?" Sagurur asked me.

"Yes, like a tube of some kind and it had like electricity coming off it." I said remembering the details that I could.

"Nigel had something like that, the day he came out with Brightmore, it might be the same one. If you can get it, you might be able to change everything back to how it was."

"Really!? Where is he now? We can go and get it."

"It's not that simple, he lives in the new Realm. It's hard to get there with out a creature. And finding one to help is harder then you would think. It's hard to control creatures now a days. I'll draw you a map if you'd like but finding the things you'll need will be up to you. I also suggest you should get some allies for this. There is a resistance that is trying to take back control of the world, if what you say is true, then they will want to have a talk with you. They may be willing to help."

"Great, we'll go and find them. Thank you so much."

"No need for that. I'm just being a selfish old fool, hoping that you can correct the mistake I made." He stared off, thinking of the history he just told us, just hearing made me cry, I couldn't begin to imagine what it felt like to live through it all. "For tonight you can both sleep here, Gloria you can have the room back there and Jared you can have the other. In the morning you can both head on out. And hopefully you can survive all this. Also," he got down on his knees and bowed his head to the floor, "I am deeply sorry for what I have done and hope that you can forgive me."

Gloria and I looked at one another, anyone wouldn't forgive such a man, someone who obeyed the orders that brought the end of the world. But for some odd reason Master Raiden popped into my head, he was training me one day on my own when I first started. I started off with a low level creature that even new people could use but it didn't want to do what I wanted it to do. And it even attacked me! I was ready to punch it back but Master Raiden only laughed and said '_You know, creatures only obey when the person trying to control them believes in them. If you have any doubts about your creature you could get hurt, so even though she hit you first, Kenina will only hit you again and again in till you understand what it is you want her to do. You have to learn to forgive them in order for you two to progress further ahead. Do you understand me Jared?' _and I thought about that. Did I really understand his words during the time. I couldn't say for sure but standing here now I finally did. He was right, if I couldn't forgive then we couldn't progress any further than where we were.

"I forgive you Saguru. But can you forgive yourself? In order to move forward, you must forgive. That's something Master Raiden taught me and it's helped me a lot." I said and nothing more. We went to the rooms we were giving. Just as we were about to go in Gloria called me.

"Hey Jared?" She said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"...what are the chances we'll make it back?" I thought about it. I had no idea if what we were going to do would work out. If anything we might have been stuck here forever.

"Honestly...I don't know. But I can tell you that I am going to do whatever it takes to get back. I don't like seeing an annoying girl like you crying every five minutes." I said in a joking tone

"I have not been crying every five minutes jerk." She said and shut her door. Before it closed I could have sworn I saw a smile.

As I laid there thinking of everything I had learned, everything that had happened, I couldn't help but wonder how life was like in this new world. I kind of want to know how everyone is like in this new world. As I drifted to sleep I heard Saguru crying in the living room. Something told me he forgave himself but I couldn't tell you for sure. I never asked him about it.


End file.
